The Revenge of Bebe
by Gregtheimaginative
Summary: Bebe gets out of jail and tries to kill Wendy! Rated T for language, peril and comic violence.
1. Chapter 1: Danger at Stark's Pond

South Park: Kyle and Cartman's Big Misadventure

South Park: The Revenge of Bebe

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did I'd be rich. Rich I tells ya! Ahem. This is set after Super Fun Time. Bebe finally gets out of jail and tries to kill Wendy. **

Chapter 1: Danger at Stark's Pond

It was another Sunday morning in South Park. Stan and Kyle decided they were going to take a walk to Stark's Pond and throw stones in the icy water. It was a lovely day, the birds were singing and the snow was pure white.

"Y'know Stan," began Kyle. "Nothing in this town really changes. Like the snow and cold weather."

"Yeah," replied Stan. "Maybe if this town was built a bit lower down, we would have some nice hot weather for a change."

"Dude, are you serious?" asked Kyle. "The last summer we had sucked, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" replied Stan. "THAT summer sucked, especially because fireworks were banned."

The two were just walking up to Stark's Pond up ahead when they heard cries for help.

"Someone's in trouble!" cried Kyle.

Stan and Kyle ran up to the pond…and saw Wendy Testaburger right in the middle of the pond clinging on to the ice for dear life!

"Oh my god, Wendy!" cried Stan.

"Help me, Stan!" cried Wendy.

"Oh my god, what should we do, what should we do?!" panicked Kyle.

"Kyle, you go get help! I'm going out there." said Stan.

"Are you crazy?!" replied Kyle. "If you fall through too you'll freeze to death!"

"I have to save her, though!" continued Stan. "You just run home and get some warm blankets!"

"Okay, Stan." replied Kyle as he reluctantly started running home.

Kyle ran as fast as he could. He passed Cartman's house. "Where you goin', Jew?" asked Cartman, who was playing with toy cars on the sidewalk with Kenny.

"None of your business, fatass!" yelled Kyle as he continued running.

Meanwhile, Stan was trying to rescue Wendy. He decided that Kyle was right, he couldn't go out there and freeze to death himself. So he tried to think of other ideas.

"Have you tried pulling yourself up onto the ice?!" he yelled.

"I can't!" replied Wendy. "I keep slipping back into the water!"

Then Stan had an idea.

**What will happen in chapter 2? How will Stan rescue Wendy? If you've got any ideas please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

Chapter 2:

**This is Chapter 2. I made it longer than chapter 1. I added in a chapter 1.5 for some humour. **

Chapter 1.5: Kyle Falls Flat on His Face 

Kyle woke up. He wondered why he blacked out all of a sudden. Suddenly he realised that he was lying on the tarmac. That's when he saw Cartman and Kenny, still playing with toy cars.

"Hey, Jew." said Cartman. "After you shouted 'None of your business' and called me a fatass, you fell flat on your face. You were out for several minutes."

Kyle's eyes shot wide open.

"OH, DAMMIT!" cried Kyle. He got up and continued running.

Chapter 2: Rescued

Yes, Stan had an idea. He couldn't just run straight out there and pull Wendy up. The ice was too thin. Normally the ice on Stark's Pond was thick enough for skating on, but sometimes it could get thin, like today. He'd have to find a way to reach her without falling in himself. Suddenly the ice Wendy was hanging on to broke in two. Wendy struggled to stay afloat, her jacket weighing her down.

"Oh god, Wendy!" cried Stan.

Wendy was drowning. He had to act fast. He looked around. Just then he saw a long rope lying on the bank nearby. He was certain some people came boating at the pond and left it there by mistake. That was incredibly lucky. Stan ran over and picked up the rope.

"Wendy, catch this!"

Stan threw the rope out to Wendy and she grabbed it. Stan then pulled as hard as he could and managed to get Wendy back on dry land.

"Are you okay?!" asked a very alarmed Stan.

"I'm s-s-so cold…" replied Wendy.

"Don't worry," reassured Stan. "Everything's going to be okay."

Just then Kyle came and ran over to where Stan and Wendy were. He was carrying some blankets.

"I've brought the warm blankets you wanted!" puffed Kyle. He was out of breath from running.

Stan took Wendy's jacket off and wrapped her in the warm blankets.

Kyle then said "When I ran past Cartman's house with the blankets he asked me if I was going to a Jew Sauna. What a jerk!"

Stan looked at Wendy in the eyes. She was blue from the cold.

"What happened out there, Wendy?" asked Stan.

"It w-w-was…B-b-bebe."

Stan and Kyle looked at each other. "BEBE?"

"Y-y-yeah," replied Wendy. "S-s-she got out of j-j-j-jail. She wanted revenge on m-m-me…"

Wendy shut her eyes and leaned against Stan.

"We've gotta get her home." said Kyle.

"No," said Stan. "We're taking her to my house."

Stan cradled Wendy in his arms as he carried her away from the pond. Kyle followed him.

**Now, I know I DID label this story part Humour, but these first two chapters are the Friendship part of the story, so sorry if they were a bit dramatic. The funny stuff will come in Chapters 3 and 4. Please read and rate!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bebe Tried to Kill Me

OK, so this is chapter 3

**OK, so this is chapter 3. Sorry about the lack of good speaking verbs (I know I've used "said" "cried" and "replied" a lot in the last few chapters). **

Chapter 3: Bebe Tried to Kill Me

Wendy woke up. She was in Stan's bed and covered in warm blankets with a hot water bottle on her forehead. Then she realised she was in someone's room. When she saw Kyle sat on the end of the bed looking at her, she sat up.

"Hey, Wendy." said Kyle. "You OK? You were out for several hours."

"Where am I?" asked Wendy.

"You're in Stan's room." said Kyle.

"_Uh oh", _thought Wendy. _"My Dad is gonna kill me when he finds out I was in Stan's bed."_

"Can I speak to Stan, please?" asked Wendy.

"Sure, I'll get him now." replied Kyle. "Stan! Wendy's awake! She wants to speak to you!"

Stan came up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What's Cartman doing?" wondered Kyle.

"Oh, he's downstairs watching TV. Sonic Underground are doing hardcore Ramones-style punk rock, and he said they never sounded better."

"Man, this I've GOTTA see!" exclaimed Kyle with excitement as he dashed downstairs.

Stan walked over to Wendy.

"You saved my life." said Wendy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," replied Stan. "I'd do anything for you."

"Anything? Even lick Cartman's ass?"

"No!" said Stan in disgust. "Anything but that! Anyway, I want you to tell me everything that happened this morning."

"Alright," began Wendy. "I came out of my house this morning and Bebe was stood there. She told me she was finally out of jail, and ordered me to start walking. I refused at first, but she pulled out a knife and said she would kill me if I didn't do as she said. She said she wanted revenge because of that whole list incident. Frightened, I agreed to do as she said and started walking. She made me walk all the way to Stark's Pond. She knew the ice was thin this month. She wanted to drown me. She ordered me to walk across the ice. I did so, and by the time I reached the middle of the pond there was a loud crack and I fell through. I screamed for help but she just laughed and ran off. That's when you guys came."

Stan thought for a moment. Then he answered "The little whore! She is SO going to pay for what she did to you, Wendy! I'm going to go round everyone in the fourth grade's houses right now and tell them about what Bebe did to you!"

"Thank you, Stan." finished Wendy.

Without another word, Stan left the room hastily. He looked pretty mad.

Just then Kyle came up the stairs.

"I made some hot chocolate for you, Wendy." said Kyle. "Sonic Underground were awesome. They've finally got their act together."

"Oh, thank you Kyle." said Wendy as she took the hot chocolate off Kyle.

**I kinda rushed this chapter, so sorry about that. Anyway, the rest of the fourth grade are going to be so ticked off when they hear about what Bebe did to Wendy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ticked Off

Chapter 4: Ticked Off

Stan went round everyone in the fourth grade's houses and told them all about what happened. A lot of the boys said "It would be SO sexy to see Wendy and Bebe fight at school tomorrow!" But the girls weren't happy. They agreed to protect Wendy if Bebe tried to kill her again.

Stan and Kyle spent the rest of the afternoon looking after Wendy. Wendy's mom and dad came to pick her up that evening. Stan's mom and dad took the boys out for burgers for doing a good job, especially Stan, who saved Wendy's life. Cartman was just sent straight home with an empty stomach because he preferred to just sit on his fat ass and watch Sonic Underground do the Sex Pistols than care for a friend.

The next day, Stan went over to Wendy's house first thing in the morning and asked if she was sure if she wanted to go back to school. She said "Yes" and they walked to school together. Stan told Wendy to sit near the other girls in class and the cafeteria, as they agreed to protect her.

Meanwhile, Bebe was walking to school on another route.

"_Ha! I can't believe I pulled it off! Wendy's dead, and no-one will ever find out!"_

When Bebe got into class, the rest of the kids glared at her. She didn't notice Wendy yet though.

"_What ARE they staring at?" _she wondered.

Later on at lunch, Bebe went to sit in her usual place with the girls.

"Hi, girls." she said. "Did you miss me?"

But the girls just glared at her. They looked mad. Then Bebe saw Wendy.

"What the?! You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Bebe.

Then she saw Stan wink at her from the other end of the cafeteria.

"OH, CRAP. THEY'VE FOUND OUT." said Bebe.

**UH OH!! **


	5. Chapter 5: BURN!

**Continuing on from the cafeteria scene, when Bebe realised the girls found out about what she did… **

Chapter 5: BURN! 

"You'd better leave Wendy alone" said Rebecca.

"Yeah? Well what are YOU gonna do? Huh?" provoked Bebe.

"THIS!" yelled Rebecca as she punched Bebe in the face, knocking her to the floor.

"OOOOO!" gasped the boys watching.

Bebe got to her feet. She responded by kicking Rebecca in the nuts. But then she remembered girls don't have nuts.

Rebecca then got Cartman to fart in Bebe's face.

"EEEUUUURGH!" said Bebe.

"By the way, I just ate lots of hot curry and wiped my ass with a dead rat!" exclaimed Cartman.

The boys laughed.

The other girls began to fight Bebe and they all beat her severely. They dragged Bebe outside and decided they were going to burn her at the stake. The girls got a heavy wooden stick to use as a stake and they got some firewood to surround it. They were going to burn Bebe alive!

Wendy just watched. The reason Bebe wanted to kill her is because of the whole list thing that happened two months ago. But Bebe was her best friend before sabotaging the list, and she didn't deserve to die, even if she had tried to kill Wendy. Friends argue. Friends get into fights sometimes. But this had gone too far.

The other girls tied Bebe to the stake. Pip, Stan, Kyle and Kenny got out their instruments. They were going to play live music while Bebe burned to death.

Pip tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, everyone." he said. "We're going to play this song by the Sex Pistols, it was a song Sonic Underground performed on TV yesterday if anyone saw that, it's very popular in my home country and it's called 'Anarchy'. We picked this song because it really suits burning."

The band started to play as Lola lit a match and set the wood on fire. Bebe would burn in less then two minutes! The band were playing as loud as they could, and Pip was screaming words like "ANARCHIST" and "I WANNA DESTROY" into the microphone. Wendy just watched in horror as the crowd chanted "BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Wendy had to do something. She and Bebe had to reconcile! She searched around quickly for anything she could use to put out a fire with. She saw a bucket over in the corner. She ran over to the drinking fountain and filled the bucket with water, then ran back and threw the water on Bebe, extinguishing the flames.

The music stopped. Everyone went silent.

"WHAT IN THE F(bleep)?!" shouted Pip.

"Untie Bebe right now!" ordered Wendy.

"Oh, so I played this song for nothing?!" continued an angry Pip. "Fine, screw the lot of you then!"

Pip stormed off and muttered "Wankers" under his breath.

**Looks like Wendy wants to forgive Bebe! Let's see what happens in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

Chapter 6: Reconciliation

Chapter 6: Reconciliation

The crowd just stared at Wendy. They looked shocked.

"GODDAMNIT!!" yelled Cartman. "AH WANTED THAT BEHTCH TO BURN! BURN, BEBE, BURN! DISCO INFERNO!"

Wendy untied Bebe.

"Children of South Park elementary," she announced. "I have decided to forgive Bebe!"

The crowd gasped.

"But Bebe almost killed you!" called Butters.

"I know," replied Wendy. "But Bebe used to be my best friend. We did everything together. Bebe, what happened two months ago with the list is DONE. GAME OVER. Can't we just forget about it and put our differences aside?"

"You got me arrested, though." said Bebe.

That's when Stan came in. He put down his guitar and said "I've thought about this and maybe Wendy's right. What Wendy is trying to say is that we all make mistakes in life. And we learn from those mistakes. I mean, come on, we're only human."

The crowd discussed this with each other for a few seconds. Stan turned to Bebe.

"Bebe, just because Wendy got you in big trouble doesn't mean you should hold a grudge on her forever. You sabotaged the list because you wanted new shoes from Clyde. New shoes? I mean, girls will be girls, right?"

The crowd discussed this with each other and agreed on it.

Bebe thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe I should have just apologised to Wendy in the first place for forging the list." she said. "Maybe I shouldn't have carried the whole thing on after I was released. God, what was I thinking?"

Then Stan said "When you do something wrong, you learn your lesson, then you just forget about it and not let the thing you did wrong ruin your whole life."

"Wendy," said Bebe "I'm sorry for trying to kill you twice over something I could use as an excuse to get new shoes. Sorry for shooting you by mistake on the first try, Kenny."

"That's okay!" muffled Kenny. "I die all the time anyway!"

"And I'm sorry for calling you a little whore, Bebe." said Stan.

"You did what?" answered Bebe.

"Oh, nothing." said Stan.

"So, are we best friends again?" asked Wendy.

Bebe thought about this for a moment.

"You bet, Wendy." said Bebe. "Thanks for putting the flames out and untying me."

They hugged.

"Awww" went the crowd.

But half a mile away, Pip was up in a tree with his bow and arrow. He was aiming at Bebe.

"You ruined my bloody song," he murmured. "You'll pay for this!"

He fired an arrow. Wendy turned around and saw it coming.

"Bebe, look out!" she cried as she pushed Bebe out of the way just in time. The arrow missed both of them and went straight through Kenny's head, killing him.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" cried Stan.

"You…oh forget it." said Kyle.

"Bugger!" said Pip who was up the tree half a mile away. "That was my last arrow! Oh well. I'm acting so out of character anyway."

Wendy turned to Stan.

"I'm so proud of you for that speech." she said.

"Yeah, well, friends get into fights. But they've all gotta make up sometime." replied Stan.

Wendy smiled, and leaned in to kiss Stan.

"BLEEEEEURGH!"

Stan vomited all over Wendy.

"Eew! Gross!" said Wendy.

Everyone just started laughing, including Stan and Wendy.

**THE END**


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!

Bonus Chapter: Happy Birthday!

Pip had been ticked off for a long time after Wendy ruined his "bloody song". So you know what he did? He went and started a new punk rock band. He called it "The AntiHeroes" and it consisted of Pip singing lead, Gregory of Yardale on the electric guitar, Token Black on the bass guitar and Butters on the drums.

One evening, The AntiHeroes had a gig at Burns Manor for Mr Burns' birthday. A long time ago The Ramones had played there but failed to please Mr Burns. The AntiHeroes were determined to please him THIS TIME.

That night, Mr Smithers announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, The AntiHeroes!" and the curtains opened to reveal the band. Pip walked forward to the microphone.

"I'd just like to say that this gig SUCKS!" he yelled into it.

"Hey, up yours, Springfield!" yelled Gregory into his microphone.

And with a "1, 2, 3, 4" they started to play the song as loud as they could. It sounded much better than the previous attempt years ago that I mentioned.

The band finished the song and Pip said into the microphone to Mr Burns "Go to hell you old bastard".

Gregory then said into his microphone "Yeah, I agree, Pip. Hey, Burns! My Grandma looks more attractive than you, and she's even older than you!"

This offended Mr Burns so much he threw up and died.

There was a long silence. "Hey, I think they liked us!" called Butters from the drums.

Suddenly the surviving Ramones burst into the room and kicked Pip's teeth in for "breaching copyright".

"THIS SUCKS" thought Pip.

"At least we did Springfield a favour by getting rid of that old man" quietly remarked Gregory.

"Yeah, I agree with that" replied Token.

**THE END**

**(Dude, this time I mean it) **


End file.
